


Wrestling

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cruel mockery of their childhood wrestling games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling

"Cruc-" the curse is cut short as Bellatrix finds herself tackled to the floor. 

"Oh no you don't." Sirius snarls at his cousin, keeping a tight hold of her wrists, while still keeping the rest of her pinned to the floor with his body. 

It was a cruel mockery of their childhood wrestling games, and yet the memory of those times brought flooding back forgotten sensations. It had always been Sirius and Bellatrix rolling on the floor, pulling eachother's hair. Andromeda had been too old for such childishness, Narcissa was too much of a princess, and Regulus... well Regulus was far too frightened to take on either of them. So it had gone on, for years: biting, kicking, hands grasping at anything they could reach. It had been pure agression, until after Hogwarts had begun. Then they were really too old for such childish games but they continued on wrestling none the less, now hissing insults at one another as well as exchanging blows. They had been panting and sweating on the floor, exhausted from hours of struggle, when it first happened. They had reached a momentary stalemate, Sirius ontop of Bellatrix like he was right now, and their faces were maybe half an inch apart. Unexpectedly, Bellatrix had leaned in and kissed Sirius, who was so studdened he let go of her, which gave her the opportunity to turn the tables on him, literally, and flip them over so that she was the one on top. Sirius was shocked at her tactics, but he was even more suprised when, having gained the upper hand, she kissed him again, hungry and needy with an open mouth. Suddenly the game had changed, and hands found their way everywhere, over and under clothes. Sirius found that he was kissing his cousin back, with equal need. 

In retrospect, he had decided that it was madness, a mistake. He could not have wanted his cousin like that. He simply couldn't. It was the adrenaline. It was hormones. It would never happen again (every time he swore).

It had been almost 2 decades now, 2 decades of incarceration and freedom, and Bellatrix was lying there beneath him. Sirius had to remind himself why, that he'd tackled her to stop her from hurting Harry. Harry...James' son. Somehow his time frame seemed off. Bellatrix was there beneath him and then, before he knew it, he was kissing her again. His lips were savaged against hers, both worn down with time and with Azkaban. Rough, callused and emaciated hands tore at clothing, just as desperately as they had when they were decades younger and without scars or stains. Sirius was kissing her neck, no he was biting it, no he couldn't really even tell the difference in the anger and the lust. It was bites, Sirius sees as he watches her pallid skin blossom with red marks. Her nails rake across his skin, leaving no less damage, and in Sirius' mind are only two thoughts: That he hates her, and that he needs her.


End file.
